Dust Buddies/Transcript
episode starts to Clarence's house that he ask permission to Mary to go at Belson's house Clarence: All right see you later, Mom, I'm gonna go hang out with my best friend, Belson. Mary: Oh, have fun and don't let them bust you around. Clarence: the door knob spits Cynthia funnies jokes on heard all day, mom! the door cut to Belson's house where Clarence visits there and in Belson's room. Clarence: with blindfold, taping on the left arm with baseball bat, and tapes with hockey stick on his another arm. Cynthia said that she said be a stand up comedian. his arm clumsily and wides his mouth Belson: a headset by playing with his computer What did I tell you? Robots slave can only talk when I say. the button Left, go left! the keyboard Clarence: a robot Affirmative, sir! Commencing movement! a havoc by hitting Belson's trophy and other things Belson: Let you, dummy! White! Clarence: voice Belson Roger, dodger! on back head Belson: Stop it, you dufus! No, I'm talking to.... Cynthia: Belson, honey! the door Can I talk to you for a sec? Belson: pauses Go away! Clarence: the door Cynthia: on the floor Hi Clarence. her hand Clarence: down on the floor Hi Mrs. Belson. Cynthia: Belson, it's about Tuffy. Belson: Ugh. For a thousand time I've already walk your dog. flashback to Belson's backyard where dog arfs noisily and Belson pushes the door while he play with his portable game but Tuffy still arfs while it walks crazily, Belson leaves Tuffy outside and gate open Cynthia: Okay, and why stands up did Hank find on his lawn? Belson: Hank, who's Hank? Cynthia: Our neighbor. to Hank Hank: approaches Hi there, I've found this Tuffy that Belson left his dog Lil' happy doodly lowly grass! Belson: the Hank and ignores Cynthia: mad Belson, I ask you to do one thing and. Belson: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll never do it again. to Clarence Robot slave, close my door. Clarence: acting a robot Yes, master! to Belson the door with the robot voice Cynthia: the front door Well, thanks for bringing Tuffy back. You'll have to excuse Belson's behaviour. Hank: Well, if, if I may sure I'll insight with you it's like could I teaching my development course. The family unit is a human-heart and you have to ask yourself, "Are you the ortho or ventricle? says nothing but she listens The point is disciplinary respect. Cynthia: Oh, Belson respects me. smiles back about Belson's respect with Cynthia to Belson's birthday Belson: the first gift Hate it. another gift Hate it. another gift Dumb. the gift again No. Tuffy and shakes Wrong color. to Cynthia angry Beauford just give me cash, don't you understand! to Hair Saloon Cynthia: up her hair and approach to Belson playing a portable game and she act a model with her hair Belson: serious Did you do that yourself? to Belson's house where Cynthia made a breakfast with a Food face as two eggs as eyes, one orange slice as nose and bacon as mouth and ketchup note with "I Love You" Belson: dislikes and eats the box of pizza cut to present Hank: Aw, lo-look, me and some real chilled cats are have a little drum circle this Friday. If.... Cynthia: the door cut to kitchen where Belson finds the food in the fridge, Clarence stands there, and Cynthia slices the apple Belson: There was nothing to eating here. Clarence: voice Correction, there is probably lots of food. Cynthia: I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow. Right time with you like me to pick up. Belson: Um, yeah, like I leaving get it. Cynthia: and remembers Hank's advice but he's at the window sound plays Hank: Discipline Bill's respect. leaves in weird sound Belson: Almond milk Ugh, Almond milk. the Almond milk Cynthia: inhale pauses Belson, clean up this mess. Belson: his face What? Are you from real? Cynthia: You heard me. Belson: Ok fine, robot slave, clean up this mess. Clarence: commands the box of milk interrupts by Cynthia Cynthia: Belson, I'm asking you to do it. Belson: breaths What is it matter? We have Lupe to do it for us. the mini ladder Heck im calling now. Cynthia: It's pronounce to Lupe and it isn't heard job to clean every mess you made. Look, there are ventricles and there capillaries and... interrupts Belson: calls Hey Lupe! Cynthia: Give me that! leaves in the telephone with Lupe Lupe: Oh, Cynthia, yeah, no, there's a lot of construction but im on my way. I'll see you soon. Cynthia: to Clarence licking a strawberry jam with his tongue approach and licks the strawberry jam to Belson wasting a box of cereal an ideas Lupe, hold on a sec. Clarence, why did you go home and ask your mom that she'll like a cleaning service. Clarence: his blindfold Belson: Huh! Cynthia: Belson is gonna be doing cleaning our house today. Belson: face What?! Clarence: to his house Mom, mom on the floor and stands up Belson's mom said that.. the door and fall while Chad sleeps on the chair Belson's mom said that the lady who cleans our house can come over clean our house because she's not gonna clean their house cause I.... house. Mary: Okay, okay, hold on, hon. Cynthia, hi, hey, hey, go on. voice in telephone You're maid. Oh, ah, yeah, Of, of, it's funny story, i've because we usually have a.. a... reginos are a butler but he sick you know so I actually that's great removes the gear you're offering a, sure I mean that works out fantastic in great, okay, than-thank, o, bye! the call Ay, ya-yay! breathing I can't have a cleaning service come over see in the house like this, look it's a mess. Clarence: Yeah, but it is a point or this suppose to clean it up. Mary: Uh, well, she's technically I guess, right? Oh, gosh, I do not need us today. Clarence: Mom, you're not really making any sense at all. Mary: You're right, im gonna get this place clean up before the maid gets here. Im gonna need you're help, all right? Clarence: Uh.... Mary: face Came A Right She Needs You music plays Clarence: reluctantly Okay, Yeah, sir. cut to Belson's house Cynthia: to Belson Okay, start with the trash then the dishes. Belson: Oh, okay. the trash can Oopsy, I don't know what I'm doing! Cynthia: mad Belson: to the faucet the hose but he miss the dish Oh no! the plate pauses challenging with Cynthia Cynthia: and teases to Belson Okay fine, it just so happen there's something's that I'm bad at doing too! loses cut to Clarence's house, Clarence is cleaning at the sofa using the mini sweeper but he plays while Mary cleans at the window Clarence: with mini broom and lies down on the sofa This is so boring! Mary: to Clarence to table and fingers the dust Uh-oh! Clarence: What, what is it? Mary: Oh, I just notice the, we got some giant snail food over there. Yeah, a giant snails and you'll know this stuff and love eating it. Unless we get rid it with that the wand, you got having it, ah, we're wherein trouble. Clarence: Wow, really? Mary: Oh yeah, you got that wand, yeah, no pretty soon it's whole place it's gonna be full of a big hungry snails. imagines Clarence: imagines Hmm... the wall and crushes by a Four Giant Snails and eaten but it's an imagine the table Must get rid of giant snail food! while he swepts What else? What else? Mary: to another dust No, over there on the shelves! Clarence: sweeps I'm on it! Mary: and chuckles You're doing a great job, hon. Keep those snails evade, alright? Clarence: sweeps sweeping What is this dark trickery? cut to Belson by playing with his portable game as Shark Bites the Diver and scores "100" and it lows battery Belson: Oh, great. walks his portable game on the floor pauses screams I NEED BATTERIES NOW! to his room playing his computer game but Cynthia plays his game. gasps the door Cynthia: computer game It saids life meter low. Is that bad? walking Knight and it glitches, and it popups "EXPIRED" Computer Voice: EXPIRED. Cynthia: shocks Whoops! Belson: continues playing Mom, stop it! You can't play my... What do you! You, you gotta kill, oh my! Oh my gosh, all my extra lives! Cynthia: Did you finish cleaning up the kitchen, gummy bear? Oh, not you, my son. I call nappy, to Belson because he was a baby, he reminded me a cute little gummy bear. Computer Voice: EXPIRED. Cynthia: Whoops! Is that bad? Belson: the games but he pushes by Cynthia Cynthia: Belson's face Ah, ah, not until the kitchen's clean. Belson: grunts to kitchen and he grab the dishes and foods, the wine glass break, and he puts on the garbage can but it's a mess, carrying the garbage can Okay, I'm doing the chores! Can you stop now? Cynthia: the window And the gutters, they need to be cleaned out! Belson: his face Okay! Okay! Wherever you want, just please stop! leaves cut to the Enchanted Forest, Giant Clarence fighting a dragon by pushing and carry, and crushes on the floor, and one-eyed Giant Mary carries the dragon with grunt while Giant Clarence protects by her mother and she throws the dragon away Mary: All right, now let's get back to that quicksand. Clarence: the Castle and drops pile of people Mary: out the soil and drops the soil on the castle but she only drops the cloth on the basket cut to Belson Belson: out the garbage exhausted to Hank Hank: a jogging attire chuckles Hey there, bud! Belson: and ignores Hank: approaches You help in your mom, huh? Belson: Ah, yeah. Hank: the fork It's important to pitch in. the fork I'll never help my mom out, Belson's shoulder we have spoken in years. Belson: mad Hank: Belson's head Keep that thought in your puckin, huh. cut to Clarence's house, Mary and Clarence sleeps in the sofa as they exhausted, the door bell rangs, Mary and Clarence wakes up Mary: the door and reveals Lupe Lupe: to Clarence is dressed up as neck tie while Mary is dressed up as white dress from "Dinner Party" Clarence: Hi, welcome to our kingdom! Clarence and Mary: to maid and turns the right Mary: Hi Lupe, ah, thanks so much for coming over. Lupe: Oh, no problem. with mop and broom Lupe comes in, Clarence and Mary are smiling but Mary lessen the smile in nervous and Clarence keeps smiling at Lupe: Ah, my goodness, your, you're home already look so clean. Mary: chuckles Oh, what, are you crazy this pick green frogs and cactus are clean and shiny style? another things: flower vase, four towels, and letters in the fridge are clean and shiny reluctants Alright, well, uh, let's get started. Lupe: at the left pauses Uh. Mary: everywhere How about the this.. the lamp lamp? to Lupe Lupe: the napkin and rubs the dirt happy cut to Belson's room, Cynthia still playing Belson's computer game and Belson lies on the floor in exhausted Belson: down the floor I've cleaned the kitchen, the bathroom, the rugs, the gutters, took out the trash, in the windows, the walls and picked up after Tuffy. Can you please stop playing my game now? Cynthia: Of course, honey. Just as soon as you clear at the Christmas decorations from the garage. Belson: and crawls on the floor cut to kitchen on Clarence's house, Mary, Clarence and Lupe is looking any spot on the table Mary: Oh, I think that the spot right there. Lupe: the spot Mary: Good. Okay, we bit no look at... I, I can't lie anymore, we, we cleaned up before you got here, you're right. I, I've never had cleaning service before when, when Cynthia called, I, I panicked. Clarence: And we also disfought dragons, and we fought snails in stuff, it was cool. impressed. Mary: We have a.. great of cleaning method. chuckles Dib, would you like some coffee in some? Lupe: Oh, the purse sure, thank you. cut to the garage where Belson removes the Christmas decoration Belson: the action figured Santa Clause at the top of the box of Christmas Tree but he fails Come on, come on! collapse the Santa Clause and hits Belson Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! in moving Santa Clause panting Help! I've been attacked! cut to Clarence's house that Clarence tells the story about their own cleaning method Clarence: And this is a dragon with a lifting vaccuum cleaner and we have beat 'em up because he's a bad dragon. with a suck thing and then, this is a quicksand do we have to pick it up. Lupe: Aw, that was very brave of you and your mom. Clarence: I know. the vaccuum cleaner Lupe: to Mary You know, I really admired you relationship with your son. to Clarence It reminds me of an old folk legend. Clarence: hears A legends, I wanna hear legends. to sofa and sees to Lupe but he hugs by Mary Tell me the legend. Lupe: sound plays Well, it was long ago.. Loop Bay tells the story about the legend, the time displays with "One Really, Really Long Hour Later..." with the Red Font Color on the second word of "Really" Lupe: Never to be seen or heard again. Mary: hugs to Clarence and says nothing but she listens Lupe: Oh, I, I mean not the last part of the story but the earlier part, that's the remind me of you two. Clarence: whispers Wow. cut to Belson stuck in the slow voice Santa Clause Santa Clause: down Ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho! Cynthia: the Santa Clause Belson! I shouldn't know you're not strong enough to lift that thing. Belson: blames This is your fault! Cynthia: You know, I really thought today we teach you some responsibility but clearly you just two week in gummy old, old, gummy bear! to Belson cut to Belson's room, closing the door Belson: the chair down his hands Ah, finally! shocks as Dancing Gummy Bear Belson Computer Voice: Welcome back, Gummy Bear! Hank: chat voice chuckles Hey, bud! Can I join your team? Belson: at the Hank on the window Hank: hand to Belson as he play the computer game which is similar to Belson's Belson: the window with blinds episode ends with Belson closing the window and computer voice says "EXPIRED" Category:Transcripts